¿God Save The…Sex Pistols?
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: Aquel movimiento que nació en su país estaba en su auge. El "DIY" , el rechazo de los dogmas y el desprecio a la sociedad de masas le parecían magnificas filosofías, que de hecho le llamaban la atención de una forma nada buena, tomando en cuenta que era la representación de un país. ¿Acaso Inglaterra se volvió punk?


_Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y las canciones God Save The Queen y _Anarchy for the U.K_ a Sex Pistols_

_**ADVERTENCIA: no hago este fic con el fin de ofender a nadie, lo hago porque me pareció un tema interesante y trate de desarrollar los sentimientos de Inglaterra durante esta época. Reitero que esta historia no tiene como fin ofender a nadie. Por su atención y comprensión gracias. **___

_**¿God Save The…Sex Pistols?**_

_"No se escribe una canción como 'God Save the Queen' porque odies a los ingleses. Se escribe una canción así porque los amas y estás cansado de que los maltraten"_

_Johnny Rotten.___

27 de Mayo de 1977

Inglaterra había tenido una larga sesión de trabajo y la familia real le exigía más de lo normal pues el jubileo de la reina se acercaba. Los pocos ratos libres que tenía los aprovechaba para ir a pasear por su adorada ciudad, comprar uno que otro libro que venía de las casas de las demás naciones o adquirir en secreto discos de vinilo de sus bandas favoritas de punk.

Al recordar lo último, gruño por lo bajo. Aquel movimiento que nació en su país estaba en su auge. El "DIY" *, el rechazo de los dogmas y el desprecio a la sociedad de masas le parecían magnificas filosofías, que de hecho le llamaban la atención de una forma nada buena, tomando en cuenta que era la representación de un país y si tomaba ese tipo de ideologías, tendría problemas por doquier.

Llego a una pequeña tienda de música, encontrándose al cajero soltando al aire un millón de insultos.

—What happens? —pregunto Inglaterra.

—Listen to this song and try not to get angry—respondió furioso el empleado mientras le subía el volumen a una vieja radio.

God save the queen  
the fascist regime,  
they made you a moron  
a potential h-bomb.  
God save the queen  
she ain't no human being.  
there is no future  
in england's dreaming

No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Se sentía ofendido o se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar un shave*1 en vez de un save? Además, las bombas H eran una cosa seria y más cuando eras tú el que las sentia, por otra parte ¿en realidad el sueño estaba podrido? ¿La reina era fascista? ¿Qué acaso no luchaban contra eso?

Don't be told what you want  
don't be told what you need.  
there's no future  
there's no future  
there's no future for you  
God save the queen  
we mean it man  
we love our queen  
god saves

¿Futuro? Si, él ya había pensado en eso… ¿lo hizo? Últimamente él no sabía qué camino tomar, sus decisiones y todo lo que pasaba dentro de su país lo confundían. Su juventud pedía a gritos un cambio con huelgas que cada vez se hacían más constantes, otros no desobedecían pues preferían quedarse bajo el manto seguro de la adoración de un pasado de grandeza encarnado por la Reina, pero otra vez esa pregunta se repitió en su cabeza ¿Isabel era fascista? ¿Está reprimiendo a su pueblo de tal manera que sintieran que estaban en un régimen totalitario? Es cierto que todo el gobierno había dado la espalda a la clase obrera, pero…

Aun así, él tenía la seguridad de que convertirse en fascista era tener un boleto directo al infierno, era peligroso tener un cambio así cuando E.U se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco a tal grado que ninguno de sus aliados podía vestir de rojo*2, estaba consciente de que todo estaría bien si la palabra capitalismo estuviera en su cabeza.

God save the queen  
'cos tourists are money  
and our figurehead  
is not what she seems  
Oh god save history  
god save your mad parade  
oh lord god have mercy  
all crimes are paid.  
When there's no future  
how can there be sin  
we're the flowers  
in the dustbin  
we're the poison  
in your human machine

¿Sentirse culpable o enojado? ¿Divertido?

we're the future  
you're future

Extraño, se podría decir.

God save the queen  
we mean it man  
we love our queen  
god saves  
God save the queen  
we mean it man  
there is no future  
in england's dreaming  
No future  
no future for you  
no fufure for me

La canción había terminado, el cajero seguía tan enojado que su cara estaba roja e Inglaterra estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Salió de la tienda, compro unos cuantos dulces y se sentó en un parque a reflexionar. En realidad la intención de la banda era evocar simpatía por la clase obrera en desmedro del poder monárquico*3. Había entendido el mensaje pero…

O-o-o-o

_"__No cantaba algo escandaloso; no decía: Vamos a matarla, a tirárnosla. Señalaba la realidad__"_

_Johnny Rotten _

Días después Arthur se enteró que la banda había sido censurada en todo el país, que los integrantes de esta fueron acosados e incluso amenazados de muerte, básicamente fueron echados de Inglaterra.

La nación aun no podía definir sus pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca estaba confundido, los sentimientos de su gente se combinaban con los suyos volviéndolo un desastre de persona.

—England, are you okay? —pregunto Isabel II mientras dejaba una taza de té enfrente de la nación.

—nothing, my dear queen—le respondió con una amable sonrisa, pero al parecer esta pareció una mueca triste.

—Oh my gentleman—la reina se acercó a él y con su fina mano enguantada empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, como si consolara a un niño que acababa de lastimarse. Inglaterra hundió su cara en la palma de su alteza, tratando de hallar paz, una respuesta pero en vez de eso se raspo con un brazalete de oro puro que decoraba la muñeca de la reina—my sincerest apologies—le murmuro a su nación.

—Dont worry…—le contesto mientras su herida se curaba rápidamente—not damage your bracelet?

O-o-o-o

7 de Junio de 1977.

Inglaterra se encontraba a las afueras de Westminster, mirando el rio Támesis pensando en cómo sería la reacción de la gente ante la tradicional procesión de la reina en este.

I am an anti-christ  
I am an anarchist  
Don't know what I want but  
I know how to get it  
I wanna destroy the passer by cos I  
I wanna BE anarchy!  
No dogs body!

Arthur casi se resbala y cae al rio de no ser porque se agarró del barandal ¿De dónde venía ese infernal ruido? Busco de un lado a otro hasta que encontró el origen de la música.

Era un barco llamado Queen Elizabeth, el cual era un hervidero de punks alocados que parecían pasarla bien, en la parte techada estaba tocando un grupo. Inglaterra supo de inmediato quienes eran. _Sex pistols, _el causante de sus dolores de cabeza.

Anarchy for the U.K it's coming sometime and maybe  
I give a wrong time stop a traffic line  
your future dream is a shopping scheme  
cos I, I wanna BE anarchy!

Una bandera negra fue desplegada, en ella se podía leer el lema _"Queen Elizabeth welcomes the Sex pistols"_

Esto estaba pasando los límites y por primera vez en varios días sus pensamientos fueron claros ¡se sentía ofendido!

— ¡detengan a esa banda basura! —les grito a unos guardias que iban pasando los cuales conocían el importante lugar que tenía Arthur Kirkland dentro del parlamento por lo que obedecieron sus órdenes inmediatamente.

In the city  
How many ways to get what you want  
I use the best I use the rest  
I use the enemy  
I use anarchy cos I  
I wanna BE anarchy!  
THE ONLY WAY TO BE!

¡Oh no! Esa maldita filosofía que tanto se le antojaba. Todo se volvió confuso.

Is this the M.P.L.A  
Or is this the U.D.A  
Or is this the I.R.A  
I thought it was the U.K or just  
another country  
another council tenancy  
I wanna be anarchy  
and I wanna be anarchy  
Know what I mean  
And I wanna be anarchist!  
Get PISSED DESTROY!

Eso era lo que le faltaba para que deseara dejar de vestir su ropa cara y quisiera ser el mismo. Su gente pedía a gritos un cambio que él hasta ese momento no había entendido. Ahora esa solitaria voz con espíritu punk dominaba su cabeza repitiendo como un mantra _I wanna be anarchy*__4__._

O-o-o-o

_"__Ofendió a todo el país. Nos habrían colgado en la puerta de los traidores y lo habrían aplaudido 56 millones de personas__"_

_Johnny Rotten _

— has reached the first place in popularity—anuncio con pesar el primer ministro a la reina— radio stations and TV channels are prohibited from emitting it...

Isabel asintió con pereza mientras miraba el suelo con una expresión cansada— ¿Where is england? —pregunto con voz ronca.

El ministro desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera del palacio de Buckingham, The Victoria Memorial estaba lleno de miles de personas con ropa desgastada, cabello alborotado y actitud rebelde que iban de un lado a otro.

— This one with his people, my dear queen…

A lo lejos un chico con un despeinado cabello rubio, con pedazos de ropa cara como vestimenta y ojos color esmeralda llenos de determinación caminaba por las calles de su ciudad, _sintiéndose tan vivo y mortal como hace tiempo no lo hacía..._

_**Notas históricas **_

Al terminar la segunda guerra mundial, los británicos esperaban que sus gobernantes cumplieran sus promesas de paz, no pobreza y seguridad, pero paso lo que con frecuencia ocurre…se olvidaron de todo. Si no nacías en una buena familia con mucho dinero estabas condenado a la miseria hasta el resto de tus días y más si tus padres eran obreros. La información no llegaba bien. Hubo atentados con coches bombas en Irlanda del norte gracias a la organización I.R.A, hubo una gran confusión.

Algunas personas decidieron refugiarse, siguieron creyendo que todo regresaría a la normalidad, que la reina haría las cosas bien, sin embargo casi todos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien…que el sueño ingles se estaba pudriendo y junto al toda la población. Las personas inconformes salían a manifestarte todos los días (¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Estaban en todo su derecho!) Pero la policía a veces era ruda por lo que casi todo el tiempo había heridos en estas manifestaciones.

Fue en este tiempo cuando el movimiento punk resurgió y a una de las bandas que más influyo fue Sex Pistols, cuyas canciones polémicas causaron….bueno todo lo que ocurrió en este fic.

*Filosofías del movimiento punk: DIY _do it yourself, hazlo tú mismo _no era necesario comprar nueva ropa si tus pantalones tan solo tenían unos cuantos hoyos, si los arreglabas, ahorrabas dinero y aprendías como hacerlo

*1 Pronunciaban save cómo shave (afeitar), el punto es que decían dios afeite a la reina

*2 Aun seguía la guerra fría, y por o he visto en varios fics, E.U.A hacia ese tipo de cosas…no lo culpo, fue una época muy difícil.

*3 La banda lo declaro, lo único que querían decir era la verdad, la reina en realidad no importaba mucho en esa canción.

*4 No todos los punks eran anarquistas pero la mayoría lo eran.

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado el fic!**_

_**NO olviden dejar sus reviews**_

_**Se despide Lady Raven **_


End file.
